In between a singing voice
by Indochine
Summary: Rated M. "Who knows how it really started, how the first time went because they were drunk, and how it drove them into a corner, a few weeks later. But here they were, in his room, her against the wall, him down on his knees, his tongue slowly stroking her navel while she was singing with her low voice. " UPDATE: Extended/Explicit version now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, first story in the Beelzebub fandom. I'm kinda in love with Kanzaki/Hanazawa right now, so here's a little something for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine, they're the property of Ryuuhei Tamura. **

**I was inspired to write this by listening to "Off to the races" by Lana del Rey, so go listen to it (she alternates between deep voice and high voice all the time, it's just an amazing work she did in that song). **

**Enjoy it and feel free to tell if something is bothering you, OOC-ness being possible.**

* * *

**In between a singing voice**

Who knows how it really started, how the first time went because they were drunk, and how it drove them into a corner, a few weeks later. But here they were, in his room, her against the wall, him down on his knees, his tongue slowly stroking her navel while she was singing with her low voice.

They had drunk this time as well, but what started it all tonight was the fact that he had caught her singing. She had a natural deep voice for a girl, but when she sang, it sounded pure and hot. He had watched her, up on the school stage, replacing the DJ since he had been beaten up by some punks, singing two or three English songs with her sultry voice, each words rolling off her tongue like honey. The lights were also enhancing her slightly tanned skin, making her desirable with her long legs, with the flower in her hair adding to the charm of her voice. Sure he had drunk, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed dumbfounded like some idiot, remembering the night a few weeks ago that they had shared.

Then once she was done, he got outside, needing some fresh air and he lit a cigarette just to let the uneasiness pass, because wanting her _again_ seemed wrong. She was a Red Tail, the first time was a mistake and here he was, aching for another night. She had joined him outside, looking a bit tired, followed by some punks who had apparently loved her singing. A glare from Kanzaki had sent them back into the building, tail between knees, leaving them alone. She had told him that she was going home and if he was as well, then that could be nice to accompany her since all the other Red Tails were staying a bit longer, even Nene who hadn't even wanted to come at first.

Who knows why he had accepted. Maybe because they didn't leave that far away from each other, maybe because he was sick of the school party as well, maybe because walking her home would help the uneasiness between them pass. They had left the school together, and Kanzaki had realized at that moment that it was the first time since _that night_ that it was just the two of them, without another Red Tail, or Natsume or Shiroyama or even Futaba. Stupid Paako didn't seem to mind, nor to realize the fact that it was _just_ the two of them.

A walk in the night, alternating between silence, small talks and even arguments when she spoke nonsense, they had finally arrived to his home.

They always fought a lot, this wasn't new for anybody who knew them, but for once the last fight they had had in front of his house had finished in a different way for they were both making out against the front door of his house. Five minutes later, they were against a wall of his room, hands pushing clothes or stroking parcels of skin, legs entwining, and hips grinding against the other's. The kisses were deep and long, tongues sliding against the other's, breathing by their noses to avoid breaking the kisses.

All the clothes were soon out of the way, allowing more caresses and slow teasing of each other, before Kanzaki pulled Hanazawa to his bed by taking her wrist. Even though they were both in heat, they were no animals and none of them wanted to be finished right on the hard floor.

They did not fight for power once they were on the bed. Paako submitted by laying herself on the sheets, below her sempai and sometimes lover, tracing patterns on his strong-built chest with her slender fingers while Kanzaki prepared himself by putting on a condom on his thick member.

If someone were to enter at this specific moment, they would have guessed what was going on by the moans and the two bodies entwining, right at the opposite side of the door, moving slowly in sync in the shadows, hands gripping the other's arms, head in the crook of a neck while trusting harder and harder to make them both come at the end. But there was no one, allowing them all the privacy they needed to share that hot and important moment.

It lasted long, longer than the first night for each of them. It was probably the fact that they knew the other's body better and also how far they could go when put together.  
An end soon came, though, when Hanazawa Yuka felt what Kanzaki triggered with his hard trusts in her. She tightened her grip on him and let herself go into pleasure while she let out a smothered cry, triggering his own release as well, making him bruise her hips, lost as he was in the maze of his climax.

That could have ended there, like in the first night. Once the want and pleasure were gone, awkwardness would mask the past moment and they would stop there, each going their own way, trying to bury that mistake. However, Hanazawa didn't leave the bed and neither did Kanzaki, nor did he ask her to leave. They faced each other, Paako not daring to say anything for once, just remembering how things actually came to this. Quite funny but also quite like them. Unexpected, opposed yet getting closer each time. A silent question rose in Paako's eyes but remained unanswered when Kanzaki closed his own. So she stayed, closing her eyes as well, sneaking under the bedding sheets to feel warmer.

Maybe they would talk about that second night in the morning or maybe not. The decision to make something out of those two nights was up to no one else but them, but there was definitely a promise of something in Yuka's smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**This chapter ('chapter one') was the chapter with only narration and no talks and maybe the characters are a bit mysterious since this chapter isn't really depicting them.**

**The chapter 'two', is the extended and explicit version of this chapter. Beginning is the same but then comes talks, words, arguments that I only summed up in this chapter. Let's just say the next version is more graphic, but I think you can also more recognize the characters as themselves. Well it's up to you to read it. **

**As for why I think Hanazawa has a nice voice, it's just that I like female singers with a deep voice and I think it's sexy, so if you've ever watched the anime, you'll notice she has a natural deep voice so that's how I made her in my mind. **

**You can tell me if you liked it or not in a review, feel free to say anything. **

**See you. **


	2. Extended and Explicit Version

**Hi guys, so here is the extended/explicit version that you read****. I wasn't happy with it at first, that's why I posted the first version. But I finished it and I deemed it good enough AND since people asked for it, here it is. **

**The first four paragraphs are the same as in chapter one but the rest is more extended. The end (two last paragraphs) are probably the same as well, but I don't wanna check to be sure, so sorry! :) **

**It's a really extended chapter (first version: +/- 1000 words and this one +/- 3200 words). I think it suits the characters better than the first version since you get to see them interacting. AND it's a really explicit story, so the rating M is very appropriate here, you've been warned. **

**Tell me which version you prefer because if everybody think one of the two is definitely the best I'll remove the other. I can't judge my own work that's why I ask for reviews telling me why it's good AND why it's bad, so don't hesitate to tell me. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story are mine. They are properties of Ryuuhei Tamura. **

* * *

**Extended and Explicit Version**

Who knows how it really started, how the first time went because they were drunk, and how it drove them into a corner, a few weeks later. But here they were, in his room, her against the wall, him down on his knees, his tongue slowly stroking her navel while she was singing with her low voice.

They had drunk this time as well, but what started it all tonight was the fact that he had caught her singing. She had a natural deep voice for a girl, but when she sang, it sounded pure and hot. He had watched her, up on the school stage, replacing the DJ since he had been beaten up by some punks, singing two or three English songs with her sultry voice, each words rolling off her tongue like honey. The lights were also enhancing her slightly tanned skin, making her desirable with her long legs, with the flower in her hair adding to the charm of her voice. Sure he had drunk, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed dumbfounded like some idiot, remembering the night a few weeks ago that they had shared.

Then once she was done, he got outside, needing some fresh air and he lit a cigarette just to let the uneasiness pass, because wanting her _again_ seemed wrong. She was a Red Tail, the first time was a mistake and here he was, aching for another night. She had joined him outside, looking a bit tired, followed by some punks who had apparently loved her singing. A glare from Kanzaki had sent them back into the building, tail between knees, leaving them alone. She had told him that she was going home and if he was as well, then that could be nice to accompany her since all the other Red Tails were staying a bit longer, even Nene who hadn't even wanted to come at first.

Who knows why he had accepted. Maybe because they didn't leave that far away from each other, maybe because he was sick of the school party as well, maybe because walking her home would help the uneasiness between them pass. They had left the school together, and Kanzaki had realized at that moment that it was the first time since _that night_ that it was just the two of them, without another Red Tail, or Natsume or Shiroyama or even Futaba. Stupid Paako didn't seem to mind, nor to realize the fact that it was _just_ the two of them.

His head was pounding like crazy, he felt sick, and that's why he didn't know why he said that so suddenly.

_"I liked the way you sang."_

It could have been, 'you sing well', or just 'nice singing', or even 'you are in fact good at something, stupid Paako' but he had said it that way: "I liked the way you sang".

Even she had noticed that it wasn't something that he would usually say, at least not like that. She had blinked several times before thanking him with a small smile but not saying actual words, and he had cursed himself for that since it had made the silence even thicker than it already was, and for once he cared.

After that only night, they had both agreed that it meant nothing. A man and a young woman, both good-looking and having a funny relationship organized around the school, the fights and his niece, alcohol helping, had slept with each other. A good lay for what he could remember but it meant nothing, and so there had been no need to discuss anything about it. But maybe they should have, so he could have stopped the thoughts he had been having since he had seen her singing an hour ago.

"Paako", he had growled, "say something."

The young woman had seemed surprised. "Eh? Like what?"

"I don't know, just… talk." Damn the alcohol was getting to his head, he shouldn't have listened to Natsume. That bastard had clearly wanted him drunk at the beginning of the party.

"You mean, you wanna have me talking alone? "

"I don't care! As long as it fills the silence, everything is fine!" She had stopped walking quite suddenly at that moment so he had stopped as well, when he had noticed, turning around to face her. "What?" he had asked.

"You…" she seemed to be searching her words, "you are drunk, Kanzaki. Usually you don't like it when I talk, you're weird. How much did you drink?"

"I am fine, stupid Paako, I just wanna go home and sleep so hurry your ass up a bit."

Hanazawa had raised her eyebrows and made a face at his words. "No need to be so aggressive about it. I didn't ask you to bring me home, I'm a big girl, I just asked if you were to go home now or not, since we leave close to each other."

Kanzaki had rubbed his eyes with his right hand, in fact silence was better. "Geez, shut up, crazy bitch, just shut up."

"What? You just said you wanted me to talk!"

"I've changed my mind, so what? Now I want you to shut up!"

The girl had been clearly lost at his words, she had stared at him intently, and he hadn't been able to decipher if she was angry or just at a loss for words. Then she had just resumed walking silently, so he had hoped that he would be in his room in no time, and that he would be able to forget all about that evening and Paako's voice, and the night they had slept with each other.

_Fuck, I'm seriously quitting drinking, it brings me nothing but shit_, he had thought as the Red Tail was walking next to him in silence.

Soon, they had arrived to his house, and Hanazawa had five more minutes of walk before getting home herself. Kanzaki had wondered briefly how they would part ways, since most of the walk had been dead silence between the two of them, and he had had his answer when Paako hadn't even stopped once they had arrived at his house. He had apparently hurt her with his words earlier.

"I'm stopping there," he had said nonetheless, not really wanting to stay on an argument.

Paako had thrown him a disdainful look and shrugged before saying, "I won't say goodbye since you wanted me to keep silent." And that was all that she had said before resuming walking.

For the second time that night, Kanzaki had been dumbfounded. Usually Paako didn't mind his anger, or his mood swings and she even made fun of him, but tonight she had taken it badly, for God knew what reason. He had sighed and had watched her leave like that, without doing a thing, and pushed open the front door of his big house.

Things could have stopped there.

But the fact that they were making out ten minutes later showed that it was not over yet.

Kanzaki had been thinking about taking a pain killer for the soon-to-be headache he could feel coming close when someone had banged on the front door of his house. He had opened it and seen Paako, hands on her hips, clearly angry.

"Huh, wha?" Had been his only words.

"I just… I just don't understand you, Kanzaki! One minute you say you like how I sing, and that I should talk and the next moment you're yelling at me to shut up! Just what's wrong with you, is it because you're drunk, stop shitting me, I'm aebhjrbkhgbjkrb…." Kanzaki had placed his hand on her mouth to make her shut up, not letting her finish her rant.

"Don't be so loud, idiot Paako, you'll wake up the entire house! Geez ! And you were just spurting nonsense that's why I told you to shut up! Why are you takin' it so badly? It's not like it's the first time!"

"Well, I don't know, when you say you like someone's voice, you don't tell them to shut up the next moment! It just ain't making any sense!"

"Stop being so loud, I told ya! And I said I liked how you sang at the party and nothing else. This is ain't about your voice, the songs suited you and you sang them like a pro, that's all! Don't fuss over nothing, crazy Paako!"

She hadn't answered because he clearly didn't make sense to her. For a minute she had opened and closed her mouth, wanting to say something but not finding her words, so finally she had chosen to say "Whatever."

She had been leaving when she had turned around and decided to say something else. "You know, you weren't obligated to say something about how I sang. If you didn't like it then no need to pretend that you did."

Hearing that, Kanzaki had seen red. He had grabbed her arm and shaken her harshly. "What's wrong with you women, for God's sake?! If I said I liked it that means I liked it, or are you not speaking the same language, stupid girl?" Paako had seemed rather afraid of him at this moment, not saying a single word. "You wanna hear it again? I LIKED it, otherwise I wouldn't have told you anything. I can tell you that you almost gave me a boner, so yeah I enjoyed it, it reminded me of—" He had stopped abruptly when he had realized what he had just said.

Confessing to a girl you slept with once that you wanted to do it again, even though you had insisted after that first night that it didn't mean a thing, wasn't a clever idea. And unfortunately, Paako had heard it all, for she had looked at him up and down like five times before blushing like crazy. He had expected her to call him stupid, disgusting and perverted but she hadn't, she had just stood there, silently, her eyes asking him 'what do we do now that I know that?'.

Kanzaki had rubbed his temples before sighing loudly. "Listen, sorry about all this, I shouldn't have said all that, and you should go home. Like, now. Let's just forget about all this."

And he had pushed her outside, before closing the door, not really caring to see if she was going home or not. Then he had leaned against the big door, wondering how weird it would be the next time they would meet, because it would be weird, it had to, otherwise that would mean that that girl was definitely not normal.

He had just decided to finally go to his bed when he had heard a knock. It had been hesitant at first but then the person behind it had banged on the door like crazy.

_ The fuck?_

He had opened the door to see Paako again, standing straight in front of his door with her fist raised to bang on it.

Before he could even think of anything to say, the girl had grabbed him by his neck and had kissed him full on the mouth. Soon he had returned her kiss, his arms bringing her even closer to his firm body, his brain totally disconnected. The kiss had deepened and she had parted her lips to feel his tongue against hers, her hands stroking his neck, clutching his head to feel more of him, while he had been busy stroking her ass and her hips. When they had parted, they had looked at each other in silence before he had grabbed her thighs and made her understand he wanted her legs around him. Once she had encircled his hips with her thighs, Kanzaki had pushed her against the hard door and they had kissed again. It had been long and deep with hands continuing their explorations, with Hanazawa grinding her hips against his, making him growl in response.

"Not here Paako," he had said, breaking the kiss when he had felt her panties against his pants. He had let her down and brought her to his room, where he knew nobody could interrupt them, and once she had entered, he had closed the door before trapping her against the wall with his strong body.

Without waiting, she had taken off her shirt and even her skirt while the man had gotten rid of his own shirt. And here they were, Hanazawa in matching brown bra and panties, and Kanzaki in his black pants, her against the wall, and him getting on his knees in front of her.

"Paako," he ordered in a whisper while kissing her belly, "sing for me."

"What do I sing?" she asked him with the same tone.

"Whatever you want but sing." And so she did, surrendering completely to him.

Her deep and low voice was just too sexy for him to bear and he hid his feelings by running his tongue across her navel, stroking the tender skin gently.

The funny fact was that if he kissed her above her navel, her voice would stay the way it was, deep and sultry, but as soon as he would pass the navel, she would let her voice becoming a little higher with excitation and warmness, and for a moment he enjoyed teasing her, bringing his mouth close to her panties and then back against her ribs, hearing the change in her voice and also the whining when he would suddenly go back up to her torso. But he soon grew tired of the little game and went back to the region starting under her navel.

When his hands went to the hem of her panties and his mouth on her thigh, Hanazawa inhaled sharply and stopped singing. Immediately he stopped what he was doing.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"If you want me to continue, then keep singing. You'll stop when you have your mouth full." The allusion of her hot mouth around him made his cock twitch but for the moment he went back to taking care of her when she sang again. He pulled on her panties hems, revealing her prized mount. Damn, he needed her like right now. He made her open her thighs wider so that he could see her better. She sounded high with excitation and want.

"_I'm_—AH! Shit! Kanzaki pleaaase don't stop!" She almost yelled at her sempai when he rolled her tongue on her for the first time. One of her hand went to his head to hold him there but he seized it and held it back against the wall.

"Keep singing, stupid," he ordered Paako, "or I'm stopping."

Hanazawa gulped down and breathed slowly to calm herself, trying to regain her composure, but this was torture for her.

_Better_, he thought when she sang again, as he resumed licking her most beautiful part. He could taste and smell her with what he was doing and this sent directly pure want to his member. Kanzaki decided that he should hurry if he wanted to free himself from the tightness of his pants. He got up swiftly, a hand replacing his mouth between her legs while he kissed her long and deep making her stop singing. Paako got rid of her bra by herself and freed her breasts, before her hands went to Kanzaki's pants.

"Good idea," He told her when she opened them. She wasted no time freeing his member but she jerked his hand away when he tried to rush her into getting on her knees.

"No way," she said with a frown, totally breaking the moment, "I'm not sucking you, I did it last time already."

For a quick second, Kanzaki stood there, trying to say something, to figure a real sense out of her words but he only managed to come with: "So what?"

"So I'm not doing it again. I'm kinda finding it gross, you know, I ain't really into blowjobs. Besides you didn't lick me last time!"

"Are you really gonna keep count of things like that? Why are you bitchin' for such things? We're supposed to have sex, it's not… It's not… WHY are you even ruining the mood, Paako?!" He growled, furious. "Shit, I'm gonna get limp if things go on like that!"

He was interrupted by a warm hand on his turgid flesh, making him groaning instead. Paako let a slight kiss on his lips while going up and down on his hard member.

"Sorry but not gonna do more except with my cunt."

"Nicely said, wasn't expecting better of ya…" he said, a little out of breath, feeling the pleasure brought by her movements.

Kanzaki eventually pushed her hand away, since sex wasn't all about foreplay. He was growing rather impatient and so he took Paako's wrist and brought her to the bed.

"Unless you wanna have me doing you right on the floor, Miss-no-blowjob-this-time?" He asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Kanzakiii don't joke, I've got to watch over my poor body! I can't go back to the Red Tails with bruises everywhere and my body aching!"

Oh yeah, fucking Red Tails, he wasn't sure what they would thought if they learned he slept with one of them, and to be honest he didn't want to face five Red Tails all by himself.

They did not fight at all for power once they were on the bed. Paako submitted by laying herself on the sheets, below her sempai and sometimes (twice) lover, tracing patterns on his strong-built chest with her slender fingers while Kanzaki prepared himself by putting on a condom on his thick member.

She opened her thighs, exposing herself again, hands on his arms, ready for him, and when he entered her, he sighed. Finally, he felt comfortable.

Then came the thrusts. Slowly at first, and then harder and harder, her hips moving in sync with him. She was moaning loudly, gripping tightly his arms, nails leaving marks on his skin as he was nipping the side of her neck.

It lasted long, longer than the first night for each of them. It was probably the fact that they knew the other's body better and also how far they could go when put together, but the end soon came, though, when Hanazawa felt what Kanzaki triggered with his hard trusts in her. She tightened her grip on him and let herself go into pleasure while she let out a smothered cry, triggering his own release as well, making him bruise her hips, lost as he was in the maze of his climax.

He stayed inside of her a little more after everything, feeling her heat, a bit tired to actually get off of her, but he didn't want to hear her complaining about how heavy he was, so he finally got out of her before lying back down on his bed, next to the Red Tail. She turned around to face him directly, not daring to say anything for once, just remembering how things actually came to this. Quite funny but also quite like them. Unexpected, opposed yet getting closer each time. A silent question rose in Paako's eyes but remained unanswered when Kanzaki closed his own. So she stayed, closing her eyes as well, sneaking under the bedding sheets to feel warmer.

Maybe they would talk about that second night in the morning or maybe not. The decision to make something out of those two nights was up to no one else but them, but there was definitely a promise of something in Yuka's smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
